


Strange

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Come Marking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Forced, M/M, Sexual Exhaustion, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin Wrynn hits on something about Prince Wrathion's anatomy that most mortals don't possess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35622) by tumblr user thatisnotsolidsnake. 



> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

They'd been kissing when Anduin Wrynn had first noticed something strange about the way his dragon reacted to this particular stimulus.

He'd slid one hand initially to cup Wrathion's cheek, then further back to grip his hair - but at that moment, Wrathion had unashamedly and rather  _suddenly_ slid his hand down the back of Anduin's sleeping trousers and  _squeezed_. Anduin had instinctially mirrored the gesture, gripping Wrathion's neck where his hand had been and Wrathion had...

...frozen, more or less. At first, Anduin thought he'd done something wrong, and pulled away - and of course Wrathion had taken the opportunity to resume where they'd left off.

The next time was less by accident.

They were sat side-by-side in Wrathion's bed, reading - mid-evening, both of them in their nightclothes already - when Anduin had casually slid his hand onto Wrathion's neck. He felt the dragon tense slightly, as he always did when he was touched unexpectedly - but rather than either pull away or lean into it like usual, he fell still. At Anduin actually  _gripping_  the loose skin there, his back arched up off the headboard - his breathing growing short and shallow, his dilated eyes sliding over to  _stare_  at Anduin.

"What," he said, sounding out of breath, "are you doing?"

"I was curious," Anduin replied in an innocent enough tone. He let go of Wrathion's neck.

The dragon sat up and rubbed at where he'd been held firmly with the flat of his palm, scowling and blinking a few times as his eyes return to normal. "You shouldn't do that unless you know what it means, Anduin Wrynn."  
"Oh? And what  _does_  it mean?"  
Wrathion silently despaired at having walked so obliviously into that question. "Well... Prince Anduin, have you ever seen  _quadrupedal animals_  mating? They often sieze the  _bottom_  partner by the  _neck_  to ensure  _compliance_..."  
"Wrathion," tutted Anduin with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "What makes you think that wasn't my intention?"

The older prince revelled in how Wrathion flustered for an answer to that. He set down his book and shuffled on his good hip to sit behind Wrathion, running his hands around his chest to clasp him close. He felt the dragon's heartbeat thrumming against his chest, heard his lips part as he rest his nose against the back of his neck.

"You're alright with this?" Anduin asked quietly.  
"Get on with it," snapped Wrathion, though his tone was softened by the breathy arousal that weighed it down.

Anduin didn't need telling twice. He bit down onto the back of Wrathion's neck firmly - Wrathion  _gasped_ and Anduin regretted not being able to watch his face as he felt his posture shift against him. Again, his back arched, his hands limply grasping at Anduin and his breath falling into short pants.

Anduin reached one hand around his lover's hips, and slipped it down the front of his trousers - he bit harder as Wrathion groaned again, holding dead still in the older prince's grip. It didn't take long for Anduin to find and grasp Wrathion's cock between two fingers - and it only took two quick jerks of the pseudopenis for Wrathion to cum in record time, giving a desperate whine as he twitched against Anduin's fingers.

Anduin began to pull away, to go back to his book with his curiosity satisfied, knowing the dragon usually liked to sleep after his climax. But Wrathion  _whined_  again andtwisted in Anduin's loose grasp to face him. His pupils, usually slitted, were taking up most of his eyes - Anduin felt his heart leap into his throat in a mix of fear and arousal. A clawed hand grasped the back of Anduin's neck and although it had far from the same effect on him, Anduin knew what it meant, at the very least.

Wrathion wasn't careful as he tugged Anduin's trousers away from his crotch, and he wasn't gentle as he grasped his considerably larger cock. He gave rough tugs along his length, licking his face from chin to cheek as he brought him to full hardness. Anduin just lay back and groaned, more than happy to let Wrathion handle him.

The dragon apparently still had enough presence of mind to dive almost hungrily for his bedside table. His prosthetic cock disappeared between his legs and he  _moaned_  as he slipped it inside of himself with far greater ease than usual; his hands shook as he uncorks the lubrication and spills it carelessly over his length.

He doesn't, however, remember what Anduin needs before he can allow the dragon to mount him - Anduin has to bat Wrathion's hands away from his hips to stop him from dragging him into position already, seizing the back of his neck again.

"Listen," Anduin stated clearly. "Watch me prepare myself. Then you can."

But as soon as Anduin let go of him, Wrathion was on him again, not giving him a moment to get acquainted with himself. He was rough, manhandling Anduin onto his front and pressing down hard on the small of his back to give himself just the right angle to push into him. Anduin yelped in pain and tried to relax as Wrathion forced his way into him, more than a little fear welling up in the pit of his stomach as the dragon began to rut.

Anduin breathed calmly and ignored the pain, instead focussing on listening to Wrathion. His breaths came in short chuffs, puffs of smoke hitting Anduin's back before dispersing; growls welled up deep in the base of his throat, far removed from his usual vocal (almost  _chatty_ ) self.

He snarled in his second orgasm, but showed no signs of stopping - at which point Anduin decided he'd had enough. A brief scuffle and a panicked soothing spell (powered by the fear for his safety that had settled firmly in Anduin's stomach) saw Wrathion pinned to the bed while Anduin looped his own sash around the dragon's wrists to keep him down. Wrathion  _growled_  and struggled; Anduin felt a pang of guilt, but didn't renew the spell.

"Watch," he said simply, kneeling up (cursing and subsequently ignoring his bad knee as it clicked) and reaching for the discarded lubrication bottle to take what hadn't spilled out onto the bed onto his own fingers instead. He watched Wrathion's face and that strange feral expression as he worked himself open, subtly soothing and healing the muscles back there as he massaged them with his fingertips. Wrathion bucked his hips up and whined in loud frustration - until Anduin finally lowered himself back down onto his prosthetic cock with much greater ease and far less pain.

Not having his hands to grip Anduin's waist didn't seem to deter the vigour of Wrathion's thrusts. Anduin found himself quickly overwhelmed by the sensation of being fucked so  _roughly_ , and he was thoroughly glad he could  _enjoy_  it this time. Grasping his own cock in his hand, he began jerking himself in unison with his lover's helpless movements.

The older Prince opened his eyes (not realising he'd closed them) and glanced down at Wrathion, finding him still  _staring_  at him with those same wide pupils, a faint grin on his face. He watched as Anduin's own slowly rising orgasm caught up with him, his fair hair plastered to his face as he stroked himself to climax. His audible delight at Anduin's cum spattering over his bare stomach where his nightshirt had been pushed up was louder than even Anduin's own.

Understandably distracted, Anduin didn't realise the dragon had slipped his bindings until he felt his hot hands close around his hips, pushing onwards despite his orgasm. Anduin tried to wriggle free, fearful of a repeat of the earlier painful experience, but Wrathion's firm grip kept him in place. He growled again and managed words - "mark me, Anduin," and Anduin felt his cheeks flush as Wrathion pulled him back down onto his cock.

Anduin lost track of counting after the third time he came. Wrathion was helping him now, gradually regaining more and more coordination to his actions with each load the poor blond Prince managed to give, gradually seeming to come to his senses.

It was midnight by the time he finally loosened his grip on Anduin's hips enough to let the man pull away, exhausted in every way he could think of and in more than a little pain from his knee.

"What," he panted, not usually one to curse but finding the situation in requirement of one: "the  _fuck_  was  _that_."

Wrathion, eyes back to usual, lay just as exhausted, spread-eagled and occasionally running a smugly languid finger through the sticky cum that had accumulated on his stomach and chest before raising it to his mouth to taste. "I tried to warn you," he murmured, an apology wrapped up in his tone.

"Warn me  _better_  next time," Anduin scowled, soothing his back passage with a glowing hand. "At that rate I won't have any semen left to produce an heir with by the time you're done with me."

"Actually," Wrathion began, a thoughtful finger tapping at his chin, "the method of production--"  
"I  _know_ ," snapped Anduin. "I was making a  _joke_."

Wrathion watched his lover, sharp scowl pinching his features, pull his nightclothes back on (Wrathion didn't remember removing them, but he must have done at  _some_  point, surely). When the older Prince turned to  _leave_ , however, he decided to speak up.

"I am... sorry, Anduin."

Anduin's head whipped back around, the scowl on his face lessened. "Sorry for what?" It was a testing question; one Wrathion knew he had to get the answer to  _correct_.  
"For hurting you," he said simply, and there was genuine regret in his tone. "For being unable... ah, for  _not_  stopping when you made it clear that's what you wanted."

Anduin stood there for what felt like minutes, watching Wrathion. Watching the way the worry on his face looked so out of place, especially next to the cum still glistening in the moonlight on his belly. He breathed in, ready to shout at him - then breathed out. "I'm sorry too, Wrathion. For... doing that without listening to your explanation. It wasn't fair of me."

Wrathion glanced down, covering whatever expression his face naturally wanted to make with a pout. "I suppose that's fair."  
"Still up for our usual game tomorrow?" offered Anduin, recognising the dragon's lack of comprehensive response as a wish to end the conversation, at least for now.  
"Of course," Wrathion said, his usual grin finding his face once again. "I assure you that your victory streak shan't last long, Anduin Wrynn."  
"I told you, the aim of the game is for  _both_  players to win," Anduin half-asked, a bemused smirk on his own face.  
"Precisely, and so  _my_  aim is to make us both  _lose_ ," Wrathion chirped lazily. "Do rest up!"

Anduin left with a soft laugh, and Wrathion relaxed back against the bed again. Oh, his back was going to be  _rather_  sore tomorrow. He glanced down at his stomach again and found another flush of arousal at what he saw - Anduin's cum was still marking him, designating him as  _his_ , sticky and shining and heady with Anduin's scent. One of Wrathion's hands went to slide through it and bring some up to his mouth; the other slid down to his cock. Perhaps one more orgasm before bed wouldn't hurt...


End file.
